Obsessed
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Aku mencintaimu.  Bila aku tak bisa menjadikanmu milikku, sebaiknya kau menghilang saja. Karena Aku tak mau berbagi dan tak suka berbagi   dirimu dengan siapapun. A KyuMin FF.


**Title : Obsessed**

**Genre : Tragedy, Crime**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : The boys belong to themselves and the story based on JJ Lin MV – Sha Shou (killer).**

**Warning : Violence, Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol**

**Summary : Aku mencintaimu. Bila aku tak bisa menjadikanmu milikku, sebaiknya kau menghilang saja. Karena ****Aku tak mau berbagi dan tak suka berbagi** ** dirimu dengan siapapun.  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku "jatuh" dikedua kakimu sejak pertama kali aku melayangkan pandangan mataku padamu.

Sosokmu begitu mengagumkan. Bersinar terang bagai matahari.

Awalnya aku jatuh hati memang karena fisikmu, wajahmu, rambutmu, bibirmu, hidungmu, kulit putihmu, dan terutama kedua bola mata indahmu.

Lama-lama aku ingin lebih mengetahui tentang dirimu. Sang bintang kampus yang dicintai dan dipuja oleh semua orang .

Termasuk aku. Si kutu buku yang tak pernah diperhatikan siapapun.

Aku mulai mencari tahu tentangmu, namamu, rumahmu, warna kesukaanmu, hobimu, jenis musik kesukaanmu, segalanya tentangmu.

Aku makin terjatuh dan terseret makin arus ini. Arus yang keras dan tajam dalam lautan yang kusebut cinta. Ya, aku mencintaimu.

Aku adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang bisa dibilang mengetahui segala seluk beluk tentang dirimu, lebih daripada orang tuamu, lebih dari sahabat terbaikmu dan lebih dari dirimu sendiri.

Aku memandangi fotomu yang tadi siang berhasil kuambil diam-diam. Kau tersenyum ceria.

Kau memang adalah ciptaan tuhan yang paling sempurna.

Aku menempelkan fotomu pada dinding kamarku. Sungguh aku ingin memamerkan pada dunia koleksi foto-fotoku, agar mereka melihat betapa indahnya dirimu. Tapi tidak akan kulakukan, karena jika seluruh dunia tahu, mereka akan mencoba menjadikanmu miliknya.

Dan aku tidak suka itu.

Aku tak ingin membagimu dengan siapapun.

.

-Obsessed-

.

Hari ini aku melihatmu bersama dengannya, Choi SiWon.

Salah satu bintang kampus yang sama populernya dengan dirimu.

Kau tersenyum kepadanya.

Pipimu bersemu merah muda.

Angin membelai rambutmu agak keras dan debu memasuki mata indahmu.

Dia menyentuh pipimu dan membantu membersihkan debu dari matamu.

Ingin sekali kutepis tangannya dan menarikmu kedalam pelukanku.

Tapi aku tak bisa.

Bagaimana jika aku akan mempermalukanmu?

.

Malam harinya aku mengikuti si Choi SiWon itu, aku mendorongnya saat dia hendak menyeberang jalan.

Dia tertabrak. Kuharap dia menghilang saja.

Sehingga tak ada lagi yang melayangkan tangan kotor padamu.

Esok harinya aku melihat butiran air mata mengalir dipipi putihmu.

Kau kenapa? Mengapa kau menangis?

Mengapa kau biarkan mata indahmu dinodai kesedihan.

Siapa yang menyakitimu?

Aku bersumpah akan menghajar siapapun itu yang telah menyakiti hatimu.

.

Tunggu, apakah ini karena Choi SiWon?

Apa hukuman yang kemarin belum membuatnya jera?

Dia bahkan sekarang berani membuatmu menangis.

Aku akan membalasnya.

Tenang saja, aku berjanji akan membalasnya, wahai cintaku.

Akan kubuat dia menyesal.

.

-Obsessed-

.

Aku memutuskan pindah ke sebelah rumahmu, agar kita lebih dekat.

Agar aku tiap hari bisa memandangi sosokmu sampai puas.

Sosokmu yang berjalan dalam rumahmu, sosokmu yang sedang makan malam, sosokmu saat kau duduk diam dan menonton televisi, sosokmu setelah kau selesai mandi.

Untukmu aku akan melakukan apapun.

Hanya hal sekecil ini bukanlah apa-apa.

Cintaku, ini bukanlah apa-apa.

.

Aku mulai memasukkan surat cintaku singkat pada kotak posmu, pada lokermu, pada mejamu di kelas.

Hanya berisikan satu kalimat yaitu "Kau adalah milikku, selamanya milikku."

Aku setiap hari mengirimkan kata-kata cintaku untukmu, disertai dengan setangkai mawar merah dan fotomu.

Apa kau suka?

Tentunya kau suka, karena tak pernah sekalipun aku lihat kau membuangnya.

Apa kau menyimpannya?

Ahh… Andai kau tahu bahwa semuanya adalah dari diriku, bagaimana reaksimu?

Apa kau akan tersenyum riang kemudian memelukku?

Aku sangat menantikan hari kau mengetahui bahwa akulah orang yang selama ini memujamu.

.

-Obsessed-

.

Kau ingin bertemu denganku bukan?

Hari ini akan kukabulkan.

Aku telah menyiapkan semuanya, sebuah kamar kosong untukmu.

Kucat dengan warna pink, sesuai dengan warna kesukaanmu.

Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal bersamaku.

Kita akan memulai kehidupan bahagia kita bersama.

Menjadikannya sebuah dongeng, dimana sang ratu dan sang raja hidup bahagia berdua selamanya.

Mungkin kau tidak akan senang disebut ratu, karena kau adalah seorang namja.

Tapi apa boleh buat, kau begitu cantik dan mempesona.

.

Aku menunggumu di dekat rumahmu.

Tak kupedulikan angin dingin yang menusuk.

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Kau kemana?

Apa kau tak tahu rajamu telah menunggumu dua jam disini.

.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar langkah-langkah kecilmu.

Aku mengikutimu.

Kau kenapa lagi?

Kenapa seperti ketakutan begitu?

Ini hanya aku.

.

Kau berlari.

Secara otomatis aku mengejarmu dan menangkapmu.

Sebelah tanganku menutup mulutmu dengan sapu tangan mengandung kloroform.

Kau ini memang benar-benar, kenapa harus takut padaku.

Aku kemudian menggendong tubuh mungilmu dengan _bridal_ _style_.

Membawamu memasuki istana kecil kita.

.

-Obsessed-

.

Matamu bergerak-gerak saat kesadaranmu kembali.

Aku membawakan _strawberry_ _cheese_ _cake_ kesukaanmu.

Aku begitu perhatian bukan?

Tapi kau malah marah dan menepis tanganku.

Membuat cake yang kubuat sendiri itu jatuh dan kau tak akan bisa memakannya lagi.

Kau memintaku meninggalkanmu sendiri.

Yang kuturuti, apapun demi kekasih hatiku.

.

Kau menyelinap keluar kamarmu berpikir aku tidak tahu.

Apa kau bermaksud pergi?

Mengapa?

Kau menemukan ruang koleksiku, dimana terdapat ratusan foto-fotomu yang kutempel di dinding.

Kau gemetar dan menangis. Meneriakiku "Stalker!"

Tidak sayang, aku bukan stalker, aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu.

Aku medekatimu perlahan, kau mencoba memukulku, tapi sayangnya aku lebih kuat.

.

-Obsessed-

.

_zhe shi ai jiu shi ai  
>This is love, this must be love,<em>

_quan shi jie dou bu ming bai  
>But in the whole world doesn't understand.<em>

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce' la vie. C'est l'amour.__  
>(What is this? This is life. This is love.)<em>

_._

Aku menyanyi kecil.

Berbisik ditelingamu.

Mungkin kau tak bisa lagi mendengarnya, tapi aku tahu kau pasti mengerti aku.

Sama seperti aku yang mengerti dirimu.

.

Kau kini telah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya.

Aku mendudukkanmu disebuah kursi bersandaran tinggi.

Kau tampan sekaligus cantik sekali dengan berbalut jas hitam seperti itu.

Aku telah menyiapkan _champagne moet chandon brut imperial_ untuk merayakan hari ini.

Maaf, aku lupa kau lebih suka wine.

Aku harap kau tak marah.

Lee SungMinku, ratuku yang kini tertidur lelap.

Selamanya kau akan menjadi _mannequin_ ku.

Hanya milikku selamanya.

"Lee SungMin adalah milik Cho KyuHyun selamanya." Bisikku ditelingamu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fiuuhhh.. Selesaiiiii~~~ FF yang nonggol karena saya sedang bersih-bersih koleksi MV. Dibuat dengan kecepatan kilat, lagi-lagi tanpa diedit. Jadi mohon maaf kalau FF ini kacau.

Btw JJ Lin keren sekali di MV ini… Maaf kalau kesannya saya ngga normal. LOL.. Lalu apa tidak apa-apa ya saya taruh dirate T? Apa perlu sebaiknya rate M saja ya?

Dan para KyuMin Shipper, mohon simpan parang, golok dan senjata tajam lainnya. Saya janji lain kali akan buat FF yang lebih kejam. *minta dicincang*

Ini hanya khayalan saya saja.

Mohon reviewnya akan kegilaan saya hari ini.

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


End file.
